


Burned Tower

by youaskedfurret



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Morty (Pokémon) x Reader, Morty x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaskedfurret/pseuds/youaskedfurret
Summary: Returning to Ecruteak city the heroine is waiting to run into her favorite person. Female pronouns, OC names omitted. I literally just took out my OC's name and I haven't written anything in 5 years OTL. Please be kind to me. Morty x Reader because he is bae.





	Burned Tower

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a silly drabble that I wrote that originally contained my OC Piper's name at the very end, but there is a criminal lack of Morty x Reader content on the internet and he is smokin hot so I am fixing that by just omitting the one instance of her name at the end.   
> Anyway this was originally going to be a smut fic but I literally have no experience writing smut so I just stopped and didn't go that far lmao. I have a super random Marlon x Random OC NSFW fic that I just wrote but I don't know if it's good enough to post so if anyone wants to see it comment below and tell me your tumblr or something I guess so I can send it to you for feedback maybe???   
> Um I also haven't written in like 5 years (Since high school English class) because I honestly think my writing is pretty   
> lackluster; like it's ok. I mean it's not terrible, but it's not amazing either. ¯\\_(ツ)_/   
> Also please comment so I know if anyone actually read this ok. ;w;

It seemed like it had been an eternity since I'd walked the streets of Ecruteak city, but the path I took to the Burned Tower was etched into my mind. After all, I'd been inside the ruined structure hundreds of times, despite the fact that it was teeming with ghost Pokémon. 

I was one of the few locals who never seemed to mind them, even as a child. It was what made the city's gym leader and I so close growing up.

Morty had always been a bit of an outcast as a child. The other children our age were afraid of him because he could always tell what they were thinking. It didn't help that ghost type Pokémon flocked to him like mareep. I never minded; growing up with 3 younger siblings meant I didn't scare easily. 

Nostalgia flooded my mind as I walked through the burnt hallways of the tower, the smell of ash and cinders present even after all of the time that had passed.

As I placed my hand on one of the aged beams a voice rung out, "This place is dangerous miss, you don't know who could be lurking around in here."

I smiled, knowing all too well who that voice belonged to. I knew he would find me. He always did; I knew I could count on Morty to find me the second I returned. "Oh? Really? What kind of people should I be looking out for?" I turned around and walked towards him, seeing his tall frame step out from under a burnt staircase in what had likely been a separate room.

"Dangerous people," as he said this he walked over to me and put a finger under my cheek, giving me what was his version of a smile. 

Finally, I gave in and hugged him with all my might, "I missed you Morty," I whispered into his chest.

"I missed you too."


End file.
